


BSV YJ Wedgies - Journal of a Wedgie King 2

by a54321



Category: BSV, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Panties, Underwear, spank, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: A sequel to the story "BSV YJ Wedgies - Journal of a Wedgie King 1," this one continues to follow Superboy's rise as Wedgie King of the Young Justice team, this time during movie night. As with the previous part, this was written as an RP between myself and CaptainAwesome-BSV.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Marvel and DC





	BSV YJ Wedgies - Journal of a Wedgie King 2

Entry 2

['What up, journal! So it's been a couple weeks, but things have definitely changed since I brought wedgies into the group.

If I learnt  anything  since the game night, is that  wedgies  are a  lot  of fun to give. I assume they're not too fun to  get , going by how everyone's  reacted , but  since  then, I've had a  lot  of fun flossing the butts of  Cassie ,  Tim , and  Bart . Whenever  Robin's  trying to be all  serious , or when  Impulse  is being  annoying , or when  Wonder Girl is being a  Wonder-Geek , their undies are  paying  for it. It's been a lot of fun...at least for  me , anyway.

Our group's pretty small, so there's not a lot of room for a big hierarchy, but so far I'm definitely shaping up to be Wedgie King; right now Robin is somewhere in the middle, but Cassie and Bart are definitely tying for the bottom. Lemme start by telling you how things went this week, over our movie night.']

"I am NOT watching a horror movie." Wonder Girl protested as the four of Young Justice stood in a store, buying food and drinks for their movie night, and arguing over the film of choice. They were all in costume, mind, making quite a bemusing scene.

"What's the matter, scared?" Impulse teased, nudging her arm, only for her to shove him back, reminding him that she's *much* stronger than him.

"Of course not! I've fought Ares! But horror movies are SO predictable." She insisted, making Kon chuckle.

"Don't worry, Wonder Babe, no reason to be scared when around this badass." Kon claims, wrapping an arm around her and pointing to himself. His cockiness made her glare at him, though she couldn't help but also blush at the comment and didn't shove his arm off.

"What about sci-fi?" Robin suggests, trying to change the subject.

“Lame.” Superboy, quickly reaching over by Tim and quickly giving the back of the boy wonder’s spandex a yank to wedgie the stretchy garments into the boy’s butt.

“Gyyrk, duuuude!” Tim whined, hunching over as he reached back to pluck out the wedgie, embarrassment rising up as he noticed some people chuckling at the scene being made. “What was that for?!”

“What do you mean? You suggested sci-fi. Classic nerd move, perfectly warrants a wedgie.” Kon replied, one arm still around Cassie. At this, he noticed his teammates staring at him blankly now, confusing him. “What?”

“Um, sci-fi has actually gotten a lot more mainstream.” Cassie informed him.

Kon’s eyes widened. “It has?”

His teammates groaned at this, Impulse asking, “Okay, seriously, did LexCorp show you any media other than stuff from the 90s?”

[‘In all fairness to me, how was I supposed to know that sci-fi was popular now? Yes, I liked Star Wars and Star Trek when I saw them, but just about every sitcom in the 90s made at least one joke about sci-fi geeks in some way.’]

“Okay, well, learn something new everyday then.” Kon said, causing Bart and Cassie to roll their eyes while Tim just grumbled as he continued trying to dig out his wedgie. 

Rubbing his rear end to sooth it, Robin muttered some things quietly before saying, “Anyways, yes, sci-fi is popular now. And there’s a lot of good movies there too. Serenity, Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy… The list goes on."

“Oh, guys check it out!” Cassie exclaimed as she saw a movie on the DVD shelves and rushed out of Kon’s hold to grab it. “Highlander II is here!” she said as she picked it up. “This is one of my favourites! I remember watching this and the original like a couple dozen times!”

Turning to his two male teammates, Kon asked, “Did… that thing become popular since the 90s?”

“Nope.” Bart and Tim answered in unison.

Grinning widely, Kon uttered, “Oh, thank god! Because there’s no way I wasn’t gonna do this!”

Having gotten a little distracted checking the movie’s price, Cassie only caught Kon’s last exclamation and turned her head to ask, “Do wha-” Before she could finish asking, Superboy had grabbed the back of her red Wonder Girl costume pants and pulled back, destroying the belt and tearing out the seat of the garments to reveal a pair of red panties with a big golden WW logo n the butt as her pants fell down completely. “KON!”

"Hey, same logic as the sci-fi thing. Fantasy nerds sill warrant something." Kon claims, shrugging as Cassie tried to cover herself and hold her red pants up, blushing brightly.

"Well, except Game of Thrones, and Lord of the Rings, and Witcher, and Skyrim, and..." Bart lists, noting the many fantasy things that were now mainstream too.

"See; if picking on Robin for being a sci-fi geek isn't OK, then picking on me for fantasy stuff isn't either!" Cassie protests, sticking her tongue out at a group of girls laughing at the blonde heroine's state.

"Eh, maybe. Still think that stuff is lame, though." Kon retorts, dismissing the complaint.

"Y'know what was never lame?" Bart chimes, snickering at the two's embarrassed state, before zipping around to surprise Kon, Cassie, and Tim from the other side. "BOO! Horror!"

"Dude!" Kon shoved him back, jumping from surprise and tripping over, though the other two remained standing, not nearly as startled as he was. Evidently, he was far jumpier than Cassie and Tim.

"How about a compromise? We just pull an all-nighter, watch all the movies." Robin suggests, trying to stop the potential arguing while adding Cassie's Highlander II DVD to their list of things to buy.

"Ooh, you guys are going to love this! I watch it all the time with Diana and Donna!" Cassie exclaims, happy to go with this plan.

"Pfft, fine." Kon shrugs, figuring it was worth branching out and trying their other film tastes. "Though I'm reserving the right to give an atomic wedgie to either one of you if I don't like the movie you suggest. And worse depending on how much I dislike it."

At this, the trio shiver, fearing what was in store should he not like the movie.

[‘So, three movies, three nerdy butts on the line, and me, ready to have some fun. So, I’ll give you the cliffnotes of how things went down when we got back to the Mountain. 

One, Tim’s movie of choice,  Serenity , was awesome! He was happy to have his butt spared any further torment that night.

Bart, however, I can only assume was for some reason mad at his butt that night. That, or he just legitimately hadn’t seen the 2005 version of House of Wax. Possibly both, because this movie sucked that bad. So...]

“Ah, hey come on, it wasn’t THAT bad!” Bart insisted while Cassie and Tim chuckled at the sight of Kon grabbing him as he tried to run, pulling him back to the couch. “You’re both traitors!”

“I’m pretty sure that the only traitor here is you for making us watch that.” Kon said as he began to physically force Bart to lay over his lap as the speedster squirmed. Turning to his other teammates, he asked, “Right, guys?”

“Yeah, that was honestly even worse than I thought it would and my expectations were already low.” Cassie said, giggling as she watched Bart struggle.

“I saw reviews of it once and am still surprised that it was that bad.” Tim said with a smirk, adding that, “I was looking forward to this happening to you though.”

“Why you-”

*SMACK*

“GYYAAHHAHOOWWCHIE!” Kon’s hand slapping hard against Bart’s butt interrupted the speedster, also damaging his suit enough there to make the energy recede and reveal a pair of red and yellow striped boxers.

“Dude, you really need to start getting stretchier underwear.” Kon said as he grabbed the waistband of said boxers and gave them a good yank, driving them hard into and burning Bart’s butt.

As his underwear was subjected to further tugging, Bart grunted out, “They-EEE! -are fi-III!-fine when no one, AAAGGHHH, pulls on the- EEEEEHHHHYYYOOOOWWWWW!”

*RRRRRRIIIIP*

Bart’s now torn off boxers in hand, Kon gave them a little twirl and said, “Yeah, that’s the problem, they need to be able to take some pulling. This pair only got up to your shoulder blades before they ripped." Eyes admiring the speedster’s rear end, he added that, “At least you’ve still got this thicc butt to make up for your bad movie and underwear choices though. I mean, just look at these jiggle physics.”

Demonstrating what he was referring to, the clone gave Bart’s butt a super strong spank, drawing a girlish squeal out of the speedster as his butt cheeks wobbled with a bright pink handprint across them.

The others laughed as Bart yelped, though Cassie was also cringing at the sight and subtly feeling the need to clench her own cheeks. Considering her film was next, she did NOT want to be in that position herself later.

"OK! Can we move on to the next movie already!?" Bart declares impatiently, quickly massaging his spanked and wedgied cheeks. "I'm going to go get some new underwear..."

As the speedster dashed off, Robin chuckled at his expense while Kon leaned back, watching as Cassie excitedly put on the next movie.

"I can't wait for you guys to watch this. You're going to love it!" Cassie declared confidently, excitedly wiggling her hips as she put the DVD on, then skipped back to the couch, planting her butt in between the two boys.

As Impulse joined, they started the film, each with varying expressions. Cassie was leaned forward, excited to watch the movie; Tim was trying to hide his expression, privately preparing himself; Bart matched Cassie's excitement, though mostly based on Cassie's hype, and Kon sat back with bemusement, curious what they were in store for.

When the film finished, after what felt like a lifetime, all their reactions changed, except for Cassie, who still had a bright smile on her face.

"So, what did you guys think? Loved it, right? ....Right?" Turning, the blonde looked at their reactions, and the looks on their face made her heart sink. "...Oh no..."

Once again, her cheeks clenched in concern. Judging from Kon's face, this was NOT going to be good.

[‘Journal, I… You know how they say you should see something for yourself before judging it based on what other people say? Well, that idea was a little bit right here… IF ONLY BECAUSE HIGHLANDER II IS SOMEHOW WORSE THAN REVIEWS SAYING IT SHOULDN’T EXIST LED ME TO BELIEVE!’]

Placing a hand on Bart’s shoulder, Kon projected legitimate emotion as he said, “Man, I am so sorry, you are so NOT the traitor here.”

“Thank you!” Bart said happily, a smug look on his face as he grinned at Cassie.

The blonde, looking increasingly pale, stuttered, “I-it couldn’t have been THAT bad for you guys, right? RIGHT?! Come on, I had fun watching it!”

Shaking his head before resting it in his right hand as he landed on the couch’s armrest, Tim said, “However bad you THINK we found it, I promise you, it’s worse than you’re thinking.”

Standing up from the couch, Kon said, “Which means two things. One, being that you now owe all three of us some more entertainment.” Going from holding up just one figure to two, he added, “And second, since I was so harsh on bubble butt there-” 

“Hey!” Bart complained with a blush as Kon pointed at him while saying that.

“-for a way less bad movie, that means I have to be way harsher on your butt right now.”

Having been told that, Wonder Girl’s reaction was an understandable, “Nope!”

Hurriedly, she attempted to use her flight and speed to escape.

Unfortunately for her, Kon was faster and able to tackle the blonde midair. The two put on quite a show for the two boys down below as the two flying heroes struggled for dominance, until he restrained Cassie.

Wrapping his legs around her own and managing to hold both of her arms above her head with one hand, Kon used his free hand to start smacking her jean-clad rear, making her squeal a few times. The others laughed before watching Kon pull her pants down to get to her underwear. “Now, let’s bring those panties back out into the light again.”

"Superboy! Stop that!" Cassie yells, as she loses her pants again, leaving nothing to cover her red WW granny panties; though, evidently the brief scuffle did cause them to ride up quite fiercely, leaving the WW logo already up between her butt cheeks.

Fortunately for her, while Kon was stronger, Cassie did have the training she learned from the Amazons, so despite losing her pants, she was able to get her wrists free and shove him back.

['Gotta give Cassie credit; she's a much more challenging target than Impulse. He might be hard to chase down but he's not hard at all to wrestle. Still, I got one trick up my sleeve.']

"Now, don't you even think of-OWE!" Cassie begins to threaten, but then she finds her panties shooting up anyway, making her eyes widen as she tries to shield herself. "KON-EL!"

"Tactile-Telekinetic Wedgie!" Kon-El declares with a laugh, using his unique-among-the-supers power to hoist up without even being near, allowing him to completely circumvent her fighting ability. "The Amazons teach you how to fight that?"

"Not quite....!" Cassie squeaks, as she felt her panties continuing to pull further, bouncing her like a yoyo with them. It was true at least that *some* had been training her in the art of wedgies (after Donna's 'experiences', it was practically a requirement), but that just seemed to be an excuse for Artemis of Bana-Maghdall to floss the young heroine whenever she pleased. Which was often.

"OK! You've had your fun! Sorry I put on a GREAT movie that you were just UNABLE to understand!" Cassie protests, shaking her arms and legs as her panties shot over her head, but continued to pull further, until they completely enveloped her head. "MMMFF! OK, lesson learnt! Next time, I'll just have to suggest 300: Rise of an Empire instead! Surely you'll enjoy that, right?"

[‘So, in spite of having two lame movies out of three, movie night ended up being loads of fun. And I think it’s safe to say that I’m really stepping up as the Wedgie King here, so that’s another plus.']


End file.
